Like In Between Times
by leafyaki
Summary: Lavi doesn't quite know what to do with this Allen. Allen/Lavi.


**Title**: Like In-Between Times

**Fandom**: D. Gray-man

**Pairing/Character(s)**: Allen/Lavi

**Genre**: Angst

**Rating**: R

**Summary**: Lavi doesn't quite know what to do with this Allen.

**Warnings**: Sex

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D. Gray-man and will never presume that I do.

**Notes**: Written for the DGM Kink Meme.

* * *

It was not as if Lavi was a great pervert or anything of the like, thank you very much.

Sure, he made passes at pretty women from time to time, though it is his firm belief that something must be wrong with you if you _didn't_ flirt with anything sexy on two legs. He might have spent plenty of time ogling shapely legs and well-proportioned torsos, even though it wasn't as if he had the time to act on it. But in any case, a fine appreciation for beauty aside, his libido had somehow extended its reach to men, and before he knew it he was pretty much obsessed with the white-haired martyr extraordinaire – Allen Walker, number one on the Earl's hitlist.

It wasn't like he was going to go around announcing the fact. If he were a girl, that would have been different, but the fact remained that he had an extra appendage between his legs, and so in a room full of conservative Victorians he was hardly going to bellow it out and risk his position as Bookman's Apprentice. Not like people were going to accept him and continue to let him observe their lives anymore, would they? More likely that he was going to be shunned and Bookman was going to be severely, _severely_ disappointed in him.

Hence it was safe to say that despite all outward appearances, Lavi had been raised to blend in with the crowd and was a rather conservative person himself. So he continued smiling, and observing, and thinking about Allen Walker in secret.

Which was why, panting and leaning against the wall, he wondered how it ever came to this. His pants on the floor, legs spread indecently open, and a white head happily nestled between his thighs.

"A, Allen..."

"Mm?"

"We just – "

"Mm."

_Just did this_, he wanted to say, but was cut off by a well-timed hum against his cock.

"Just" meaning that he had been accosted by his lover in the library two hours ago, where said lover had proceeded to strip him and entertain him. When inquired about the whereabouts of Link, Allen had shrugged and mentioned something about sleeping potions, causing Lavi to be almost concerned for the inspector's well-being. Then Allen's tongue did that amazing something and he couldn't care less.

Now, tired and with every suck drawing a whimper from his throat, he was nearly hoping for someone to come by and interrupt them. With his luck though, it'd probably end up encouraging Allen's actions, because the boy could be an exhibitionist like that.

"We're in the – ah – corridor."

"Mmhmm."

"We could get – ah, _shit_ – c-caught…"

The reply was another suck, and Lavi cursed his poor, assaulted cock for jumping feebly and responding despite how oversensitive it was.

Allen – miracle of miracles – pulled back and looked up at him with mild eyes. "Is that a problem?"

"Uh," said Lavi. Allen's face was expressionless.

"You don't like this?" Allen asked again, wrapping his left hand around him and starting to pump, staring into Lavi's eye the whole time.

Lavi knew he had to tread very, very carefully if he didn't want any repercussions.

"I do, but – "

"But what?"

He followed that up by licking at the tip, making Lavi shudder. Allen then smiled that smile which was very bright and almost child-like.

Lavi didn't quite know how to respond.

So Allen went back to sucking at him, gradually drawing more flesh in until Lavi was nearly in all the way. Lavi bumped his head back against the wall, wanting to plead for mercy.

The first time it happened, not too long after Allen found him staring and basically bullied him into confessing, they were in the shadows outside the mess hall just before the lunch crowd streamed in. Lavi had to admit that he did get off on that, somewhat, even though his mind was half panicked at the prospect of being found out.

He didn't really suspect anything the second time around too. They had finished bathing, and Allen pounced on him. He was thankful that they finished just before Kanda slammed the door open. He nearly did have a heart attack, though.

It was the uncountable number of times after that which clued Lavi in to the idea that maybe, just maybe, Allen got off on public sex and very nearly getting caught.

He had first suspected it was Cross who caused this little fetish.

Allen had just shrugged when he suggested it, and then proceeded to snog the breath out of him and tear down his trousers at the same time.

It was practically déjà vu now. In the darkened hallway just outside the kitchen, his body reacted as Allen finally sucked hard and pushed a finger into him at the same time, giving him the push needed to climax. Lavi moaned, remembering only at the last second to attempt to stifle the sound.

The silence after was only disturbed by his pants, Allen looking up at him with that secret, very wide smile. Lavi felt his knees begin to give and the sweat beginning to cool under his shirt, causing the fabric to stick. He felt his head start to go dizzy, not so much from the blowjob, but more from the, more from the –

Maybe it was the shit Allen went through on a daily basis already, he thought as he sank to the floor, opening his arms and pulling Allen to cradle against him at the same time. But it really did seem like he didn't give a flip anymore what he got caught doing. It was…

A thrill. Blatantly against everything Lavi was taught, everything Link endeavoured to prevent.

"Lavi?" Allen asked, blinking, slowly nestling back. Lavi pulled him closer by the hips.

_Yup_, he confirmed as his thigh pressed in the junction, _not hard in the least_. Lavi pressed his face into soft, white hair.

"Lavi?" Allen asked again, quieter this time. The word was muffled against the skin of Lavi's neck.

He really didn't know what to say.

_Less sex? What happened? Do you want to talk about it? _

All of them seemed terribly trite.

Allen was warm against him, a secure weight in his lap, sleepy sighs against his neck. Soon he'd have to return him to the room he shared with Link, and soon Lavi would have to return to his own room and await the morning light. His heart sank.

It wasn't over. There was a question hanging heavy in the air around them.

"Lavi."

"…hmm?"

Allen whispered something against his neck, never raising his head even for a second.

Lavi lowered his own onto Allen's shoulder, closing his eye for a few moments.

_I'm sorry_, he thought those lips murmured, accompanied by the fluttering of eyelashes against skin. He felt the night air settle densely around them.

And Lavi went back to watching their dim shadows on the floor.


End file.
